Mood Stripes
by forthright
Summary: In the aftermath of the Final Battle, the victors lick their wounds and look ahead. However, a misspent wish on the Shikon-no-Tama changes minds, hearts, fates... and colors. SK. Canon Divergence.
1. Fallen

**ANNIVERSARY!** Today is my fandom anniversary, and I often mark the day by posting new stories or updates. My writing has come a long way since 2006. ::twinkle::

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I have original stories underway, but my fondness for this fandom cannot be denied. This is another tale in snippets— **chapters will be 100 words** , no more, no less. Antsy for more? Visit ForthWrites dot com.

 **It's Just a Story:** I write fandom tales for fun, and I fully intend to have some with this story. Let me assure you, I've seen the anime. I've read the manga. I know the difference between canon and fanon. When I say I'm diverging, I know when and where and how. Just go with it. It'll be okay.

 **Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the one who can't get up. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Fallen**

Glazed eyes. Matted fur. Torn silk.

"S-sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome crawled closer to the mangled figure. Something tickled at her knees, and she blanched. Thick, dark blood pooled outward. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha, I need help!"

 _Hurry... he's bleeding to death._

Pushing aside fear, she looked for a way to staunch the flow of blood.

Inuyasha was there a moment later. "Sh-shit. Did I kill the bastard?"

"Nooo," she moaned, wanting to deny it even though she wasn't sure. "No, this can't be right."

"You _idiot_ ," Inuyasha whispered, hovering over his half-brother. "Oi, Sesshoumaru! Why the hell didn't you get out of the way?"

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** February 23, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Hover, suggested by Sylv  
 **Words:** 100


	2. Devastated

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the frightened one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Devastated**

"Is he breathing?"

Inuyasha swore and crouched until his ear covered the lower half of Sesshoumaru's face. Widening eyes flicked to Kagome's face.

"Is he…?"

"He ain't dead." The hanyou grabbed handfuls of bloodied silk. "You hear me, bastard? You _ain't_ dead, so keep it that way!"

A feeble growl gurgled in Sesshoumaru's chest.

Tears of relief slid down Kagome's cheeks. _They might not get along, but it would devastate Inuyasha to kill his brother._

"Where's he bleeding?" he snapped. "Get his armor off!"

Kagome fumbled with buckles and straps, then turned to remove Sesshoumaru's boots. But they were missing.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** February 27, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Snap, suggested by cheesegoddess  
 **Words:** 100


	3. Ruined

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the one who's too pale. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Ruined**

Inuyasha tossed aside his brother's ruined armor. Bent spikes and rent plating were useless now, but they'd saved the bastard's life. _Barely_. Glistening organs bulged from one particularly nasty gash. _Be strong. Heal, already._

Kagome whimpered.

When the hanyou saw where her hands were pressed, he gulped. "Miroku, get over here! _Fast_!"

He kept one eye on Kagome. She looked pale and ready to pass out.

Miroku picked his way across the scorched battlefield. "What happened?"

"Sesshoumaru ain't doing so good. Help me put him back together."

"Surely you exaggerate." But the monk's step faltered. "Oh, my. You do not."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** March 2, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Scorched, suggested by Shaliken  
 **Words:** 100


	4. Mute

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the one who may be in shock. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Mute**

Her heart pounded in her ears. Hard to think. Hard to breathe.

"Pardon me, Kagome-sama." Miroku took her shoulders, gently but firmly moving her aside.

His hands were bare. His curse had ended. Good. At least there was _something_ good.

Inuyasha asked, "Whatcha think?"

"That he is alive, and he will live." Miroku shed his outer layer. " _If_ we can stop the bleeding."

Kagome jumped at the sudden rip as Inuyasha used tooth and claw on the tattered sleeve of Sesshoumaru's kimono.

"His legs?" Such dread.

"Bind them."

"But…!"

"There is little else we can do," Miroku said tersely. "Hurry."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** March 6, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Dread, suggested by SomebodyLost  
 **Words:** 100


	5. Held

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the stubborn one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Held**

Inuyasha never doubted he could beat Naraku with Tetsusaiga. All he'd needed to do was land a blow _._ But their enemy was irritatingly elusive. Then Sesshoumaru arrived, seized Naraku, and held him in place.

" _Finish it._ "

So Inuyasha unleashed the fang's full fury. Naraku's face twisted with rage and fear. And Sesshoumaru hadn't budged. _He coulda. Why didn't he?_

"Keep his claws occupied while I apply Kagome-sama's disinfectant." Miroku murmured, "My apologies, Sesshoumaru-sama. This _will_ sting."

Inuyasha pinned his brother's arms. "We're trying to help; don't get pissy."

Golden eyes drifted in and out of focus. "Leave me."

"Like hell."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** March 9, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Elusive, suggested by Nilee1  
 **Words:** 100


	6. Weakened

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the one who survived. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Weakened**

Kagome knelt quietly in the firelight, wringing tepid water from the clothes she passed to Shippo. Modern medication seemed to have put Sesshoumaru under, but Inuyasha wasn't taking chances. Only the kit was allowed close. " _He won't hurt the runt."_

So she helped. And felt helpless.

"His youki is dangerously weak," said Miroku. "He needs time."

"Keh. How many days we talking?"

The monk frowned. "We should be thinking in terms of _weeks_."

Kagome was proud that Inuyasha didn't hesitate.

"Then we need more cover."

"Someplace defensible," said Sango. "The completed Jewel will attract attention."

Kohaku tentatively suggested, "Our village?"

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** March 13, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Tepid, suggested by LimitedEternity  
 **Words:** 100


	7. Missed

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the ones who are missing. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Missed**

"Sure you wanna go back there, kid?"

Kohaku hugged his knees to his chin. "If it will help Sesshoumaru-sama, yes."

"It _is_ a good plan," Sango agreed.

"The sooner, the better," said Miroku. "If we can move him carefully."

Inuyasha scowled at his brother still form. "Anyone seen the bastard's double dragon?"

"Ah-Un," Kohaku softly supplied.

 _Guess he'd know._ The mournful boy had traveled with Sesshoumaru for a while. Inuyasha searched for scent or sign of his brother's usual tagalongs.

Shippo pattered forward. "Where's Rin?"

No one spoke. No one needed to.

Inuyasha swore and vaulted to his brother's side.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** March 16, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Mournful, suggested by miraclesnjoy  
 **Words:** 100

 **Author's Note:** Apologies for the lull. I've been signing copies of _Kimiko and the Accidental Proposal_ , which are hot off the presses. Release day is 10.22.18, so it's been a happy hubbub.


	8. Delirious

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the one who's struggling. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Delirious**

Poison hissed from Sesshoumaru's scrabbling claws. Grass blackened, dirt bubbled, and the bastard thrashed weakly against the scanty weight of Kagome's spare blanket.

"Oi, enough!" Inuyasha pinned his wrists. "It's finished. He's gone."

Sesshoumaru squinted up at him, eyes glassy with fever. "Father?" he rasped.

His ears flattened. "Oi," he repeated, softer. "Get ahold of yourself. It's only me."

But his brother choked out words he _never_ woulda said if he was thinking straight. _Aww, hell._

"Everybody, back off … gimme space. Sesshoumaru ain't himself, but I can take care of it." And to Sesshoumaru, "I'll take care of it."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** March 20, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Space, suggested by Craftankerous  
 **Words:** 100

 **Milestone Day:** Posted here on October 22, 2018, which is release day for Bk2 in my original series. _Kimiko and the Accidental Proposal_ (Amaranthine Saga, #2) is available everywhere. Signed copies on my blog, ForthWrites dot com.


	9. Rattled

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the one who saw. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Rattled**

Kagome stared mutely into the fire, fingers wrapped around the Shikon-no-Tama—whole again, hers again, and ominously heavy. But wishing it away would have to wait.

"I'll go." Inuyasha paced. "He came from that way."

Miroku hummed. "That is not much to go on."

"Keh. Gotta try."

"I'll go with you," Kagome offered.

"No. You and Shippo keep an eye on the bastard for me."

"I'll go."

Inuyasha met Kohaku's unwavering gaze and muttered a resigned, "Keh."

Kagome knew why the hanyou was so rattled. He'd warned them off, shielding his brother. _But I saw._ Sesshoumaru had shed a tear.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** March 23, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Wrap, suggested by Sylv  
 **Words:** 100


	10. Found

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the broken ones. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Found**

With a wordless exclamation of anguish, Inuyasha sank to his knees beside Ah-Un's corpse. _No wonder the bastard made sure Naraku took that hit._

Sesshoumaru had hidden his entourage in a flowery vale. They hadn't been vulnerable—the imp was armed, the dragons formidable—but they'd been found. Miasma reeked. Flies buzzed. It was butchery. Fragile lives cruelly snatched. Beyond all hope of rescue.

The kid groaned.

Inuyasha rushed to his side, touched his shoulder. "You okay?"

"No." Kohaku's face was tragic as he gently removed the staff from Jaken's stiff hand.

Brushing Rin's ashen cheek, Inuyasha mumbled, "Me, either."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** March 27, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Exclamation, suggested by musingsdesign  
 **Words:** 100

 **Author's Note:** I survived #NaNoWriMo2018 and am ready for more fandom fun. Also, today (December 4) is release day for an original story set in my Amaranthine Universe— _ **Marked by Stars**_. ::confetti toss::


	11. Lucid

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the familiar one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 11: Lucid**

When Sesshoumaru's eyes opened, Kagome called, "Miroku-sama?"

"Ah!" The monk hurried to their patient's side. "Do you remember what happened, Sesshoumaru-sama? Although night has fallen, this is the same day on which you were injured."

He didn't react, and Kagome found that bleak indifference worrisome. _Hurry back, Inuyasha. Your brother needs his … his family._

Sesshoumaru tried to rise.

Miroku lent an arm. "Forgive the familiarity."

Growls. Pushing. Sesshoumaru tried to kick off the blanket.

"Wait!" Kagome scrambled forward. _Someone should tell …_

Too late.

In the sudden stillness, she saw his face when he discovered his loss. Both legs.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** March 30, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Indifference, suggested by Lady Athenis  
 **Words:** 100


	12. Failed

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the brave one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 12: Failed**

Sesshoumaru slumped into a waiting embrace. The monk was supporting him? _That privilege belongs to Ah-Un._

"Pardon me, Sesshoumaru-sama; you need to drink."

His mouth tasted of bile and blood. Sesshoumaru dragged both hands higher onto his bandaged abdomen. Fingers intact, palms itching, burned by his own poison. As slow to heal as the last time he'd known Tetsusaiga's bite. _When Rin came. It pleases her to stay._

His growl came out more as a grunt, but it startled the fox-boy, a cup trembling in small hands. _Jaken trembles before me._

Used to. Once had. Never would. Tenseiga had failed.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** April 3, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Higher, suggested by Lexie  
 **Words:** 100


	13. Bedraggled

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the one taking care. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 13: Bedraggled**

Sesshoumaru knew pain, but felt nothing. Then out of the darkness, a haunting scent gained strength, needling and nettling until he remembered it was impossible.

Inuyasha strode into the camp, grim-faced and grimy, Jaken's staff propped on his shoulder.

Questions grated.

"Keh. We found what he found."

Protests. Dismay. Pity.

"Coulda been worse. Naraku coulda tried pinning it on _us_ again. Guess he was in a hurry." Inuyasha quietly added, "Looked like it was quick."

Sesshoumaru shut his eyes.

"I'm gonna wash. Get rid of his stink for good. Oi."

Sesshoumaru looked up into his brother's tear-streaked face.

"You coming?"

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** April 6, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Haunting, suggested by musingsdesign  
 **Words:** 100


	14. Unwanted

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the one who's dirty. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 14: Unwanted**

Everything stank, but Sesshoumaru did not care. Until his idiot brother cradled him. An indignity he'd outgrown with weaning. "Put me down," he rasped.

"Keh. I'm the only one who can lift your stubborn ass." Inuyasha leapt and landed.

Pain roared, and Sesshoumaru fought for breath and consciousness. Finally, he brought a shaking hand to his half-brother's throat.

Inuyasha only said, "Put up with it a little longer."

His hand fell. "I do not want this."

"Focus on what you _do_ want." Inuyasha stared straight ahead. "Before today, I ain't never seen you dirty. It's enough to wanna be clean."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** April 10, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Fell, suggested by miraclesnjoy  
 **Words:** 100


	15. Teetering

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the one who knows the other. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 15: Teetering**

"You can pick who helps you wash."

Sesshoumaru managed a backward glance. They'd followed—monk, boy, kit. Witnesses.

Steam enveloped them. He knew this hot spring. He knew every hot spring. Because he liked to be clean.

Inuyasha lowered him to a stone. Better than dirt, but disgustingly precarious. A touch steadied him.

"You stink of smoke." A weak insult.

"Decided not to bury your dragon. They got a pyre."

Sesshoumaru's ears were ringing again.

"Which one you want?" Inuyasha pressed. "You say 'none of us,' you get me. You say 'do as you please,' you get me."

"Not you."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** April 13, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Touch, suggested by Shaliken  
 **Words:** 100


	16. Alone

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the concerned one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 16: Alone**

Sesshoumaru tensed, but Inuyasha only snorted and said, "He's all yours."

Then the monk's hand was there, and the boy knelt before him. Kohaku's eyes were red, his voice low, his manner frank. "I'll help with your clothes. Miroku-sama will change your bandages."

A basin and rags. Seeping flesh. Sesshoumaru watched the monk inspect the damage. An angling cut midway between ankles and knees.

From the spring, Inuyasha called, "Is he healing?"

"Not quickly." And more softly, "Bear with us, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Kohaku stole his tatters and relayed news. "We kept Jaken-sama and Rin-chan together; they won't be lonely."

Small comfort.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** April 17, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Comfort, suggested by Lexie  
 **Words:** 100


	17. Drenched

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the withdrawn one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 17: Drenched**

"We cannot submerge you until the wounds close." The monk kept his eyes lowered. "Say something if we make you … uncomfortable."

Kohaku poured water, and Sesshoumaru withdrew into himself, ignoring their hands, enduring their intrusion, failing to care. But a scent interrupted his bleak exhaustion, gradually forcing him into focus. A strange foam glided over his skin. "Explain."

"Kagome calls it shampoo."

When had Inuyasha left the spring?

"Took forever for her to find one that doesn't make me sneeze."

Sesshoumaru passed from one misery to the next. No longer reeking of Naraku, he smelled like his brother instead.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** April 20, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Smell, suggested by Pili  
 **Words:** 100


	18. Woken

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the one who remembers. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 18: Woken**

Shippo knew it was stupid, knew he might die trying. But he also knew what it was like.

On stealthy fox paws, he went to where they'd put Sesshoumaru. Kohaku's bedroll was closest to the injured demon, but the older boy had given in to exhaustion.

The kitsune daringly pressed his hand to the moon on Sesshoumaru's forehead. Cold with sweat. Gasping awake. Thudding heart. Nothing there.

Shippo dipped and wrung, draping the cloth to mask those shattered eyes. And began a half-remembered rhythm of petting and patting to keep the nightmares away. Because he knew what it was like.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** April 24, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Shatter, suggested by Sylv  
 **Words:** 100


	19. Hustled

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the one with a death wish. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 19: Hustled**

Kagome tripped in her haste; then Sango had her by the elbow, hustling her toward camp.

"Sister!" Kohaku ran to meet them, weapon ready. "How many?"

"Too many," Sango snapped. "Take Kirara."

Miroku joined them, smiling faintly. "I _almost_ miss my Wind Tunnel."

"Don't say stupid stuff." Tetsusaiga transformed as Inuyasha scowled at flocking carrion crows.

"Kagomeee!" Shippo waved frantically at the three-eyed bird that landed on Sesshoumaru's chest.

 _Does it have a death wish?_

But Sesshoumaru didn't react.

She was already running. "Git! Shoo!"

The toothy beak plunged downward.

Kagome lunged, smacking it aside. And sprawled gracelessly onto Sesshoumaru.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** April 27, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Plunge, suggested by tea_notcoffee_lady  
 **Words:** 100

 **Author's Note:** I'd *love* more story prompts from readers, but I need a favor. Drop them off on my blog at ForthWrites dot com. The topmost post includes links to all my prompt posts. (That'll help me keep track of who's suggested what.) Bring 'em! ::twinkle::

 **One More Thing:** If you are a fan of either _Mushishi_ or _My Neighbor Totoro_ , I posted the first chapter of a crossover over on my forthrightly account. It's called _Camphor and Kouki_.


	20. Still

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the one who made it in time. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 20: Still**

 _Made it!_ Kagome huffed in relief. Carrion crows were capable of burrowing into the heart and reanimating their victim's corpse. _So gross_. She pushed up on her arms, finding herself nose-to-nose with Sesshoumaru. "Sorry! Did I hurt you?"

He made no sign of upset or interest.

Noisome croaking. Rattling chain. Snarled oaths.

Sesshoumaru remained unmoved and unmoving. _Aloof to the bitter end._

Wait.

Kagome ran her hand over his chest, then pressed her ear to the place. _He's not breathing!_

But he gripped her arm.

She met his flat gaze with a smile. "It's okay, Sesshoumaru-sama. Your heart's still beating."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** May 1, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Noisome, suggested by Skeren Dreamera  
 **Words:** 100


	21. Tempted

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the trusted one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 21: Tempted**

"They're after the Jewel." Kagome had a sickening sense of history repeating itself. "I should have wished it away."

Sesshoumaru's gaze drifted to the rosy sphere she wore on a chain.

Another demon bird dove, only to be knocked aside by a spinning top. Shippo's attack was a big help, but it careened off Kagome's hip. _Ow. That'll leave a bruise._

With a careful clawtip, Sesshoumaru traced the curve of the Shikon-no-Tama.

Kagome held still; pulling back now would be an insult. _The Jewel never tempted him before._

"It twists wishes," he murmured.

"Yep, a selfish wish means disaster… sorry."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** May 4, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Rose, suggested by Sylv  
 **Words:** 100


	22. Protected

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the one in danger. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 22: Protected**

Kagome was used to Inuyasha broadcasting his concern in three prolonged syllables—Ka-go-me! It was really very sweet, the way he bellowed her name, often while perilously close to death or dismemberment himself. The call held a promise—that he was coming, that she'd be safe.

Today, there were four syllables.

"Se-sshou-ma-ru!"

 _Guess I'm not the one on his mind._ Her lips twitched. Because the way Inuyasha showed so much concern for his brother was also rather sweet.

"Se-sshou-ma-ru!"

Poison hissed. A crow garbled. And Sesshoumaru casually flung aside its bubbling carcass.

"I'm coming!" Inuyasha bellowed.

And she was safe.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** May 8, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Hiss, suggested by tea_notcoffee_lady  
 **Words:** 100


	23. Broken

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the one who's trying. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 23: Broken**

Inuyasha had no doubt Sesshoumaru _could_ fend off a flock of crows, even flat on his back. But it had been a mistake thinking the bastard had his back. "Are you even trying?"

Sesshoumaru's gaze wavered. "She is in the way."

An excuse?

Shippo made excuses. Hell, even Miroku made excuses. But Sesshoumaru's reasons were his own. At least, they used to be.

Things were messed up. Upside-down. Backwards. Broken.

So Inuyasha crouched beside his sulking, suffering bastard of a half-brother and said something he'd secretly wished to hear back when he was a runt. "I'm here now. I'll stay."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** May 11, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Upside-down, suggested by Sylv  
 **Words:** 100


	24. Twisted

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the piggyback partner. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 24: Twisted**

Maybe fate was twisting his wishes, even without an otherworldly Jewel's meddling. He'd coveted his father's fang, only to know its bite. Twice. He'd become strong, only to regret his inability to die.

"Put me down."

"Can't do that," Inuyasha retorted. "Stop squirming."

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth and swallowed bile. "End this."

"Soon as we find the next campsite. You know the area?"

He'd been willing to die at Inuyasha's hand, but the idiot lived to defy him. Sesshoumaru pointed; Inuyasha veered. If only he hadn't refused breakfast. Sesshoumaru would have taken vulgar satisfaction in vomiting on his brother's feet.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** May 15, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Otherworldly, suggested by Jiblet  
 **Words:** 100


	25. Kept

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the one with reasons. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 25: Kept**

Inuyasha couldn't have explained why he wanted to keep his brother close. Or maybe he didn't _want_ to explain. _This time, my reasons are my own._

"By the way," he said. "At the next place, you're gonna eat."

"Not. Hungry."

"You need food. I'll hold you down if I gotta." He slowed, sniffing the air. Definitely a spring nearby. "It's simple. Pick someone. Miroku. Kohaku. Shippo, even."

"No."

"The girls?"

A snort.

 _That leaves … us._

"No human food."

Inuyasha's grip tightened on his brother's thighs. "You'd rather hunt?"

Sesshoumaru grunted.

Already nodding, Inuyasha said, "Sure. We can do that."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** May 18, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Simple, suggested by LimitedEternity  
 **Words:** 100


	26. Silent

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the one keeping promises. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 26: Silent**

For the remainder of the afternoon, Inuyasha carried Sesshoumaru through trees and along trails. Aimless except to get away from the others, to give his brother some space. And to share it.

Not a word passed between them. A relief, since words were hard. And oddly revealing.

They didn't need words; they did better without them.

Inuyasha hunted and presented his prey to Sesshoumaru, which the bastard acknowledged before wandering off in his thoughts. So Inuyasha made good on his threat. Not actually holding him down, but he _did_ feed him—bit by bloody tidbit—until every scrap was gone.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** May 22, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Silent, suggested by Pili  
 **Words:** 100


	27. Stilled

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the weary one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 27: Stilled**

She woke when Shippo patted her cheek. "Say, Kagome, he sounds bad. Got any more pellets?"

Crawling from her sleeping bag, she found the bottle and rattled. _Not much left._ Maybe after they reached the slayers' village, Inuyasha could get her to the Well.

Kagome tiptoed to where Sesshoumaru curled—strained breathing, restless hands, a low groan she'd pretend she hadn't heard. _Fever?_ Gently touching his forehead, his cheek, she murmured, "Sesshoumaru-sama, your medicine."

He stilled. He stared.

She touched two tablets to his lower lip. "Open,"

His jaw relaxed. Briefly.

Kagome stilled. She stared. Teeth made an effective trap.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** May 25, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Tooth, suggested by cheesegoddess  
 **Words:** 100


	28. Caught

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the one who's repeating a pattern. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 28: Caught**

Kagome was wide awake now. Sesshoumaru's teeth weren't breaking skin; he simply held her there, his gaze half lost in shadows. _Why?_

Shippo trotted over, balancing water. And just like that, her finger was free.

Sesshoumaru accepted the cup and downed its contents along with the tablets.

The boy retreated to obtain more, leaving Kagome a small window of opportunity. "Erm… is there anything the matter with the medicine? Reactions? Side effects?"

Silence.

"Is there maybe… something you need?"

She was almost sure he wasn't going to answer, but just as Shippo was returning, Sesshoumaru murmured two words. "Not you."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** May 29, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Obtain, suggested by miraclesnjoy  
 **Words:** 100


	29. Shackled

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the displeased one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 29: Shackled**

 _Not me? Why not me?_

Kagome probably should have taken the hint. She wasn't wanted, plain and simple. Except her life had never been plain or simple. "What makes you so sure?"

Shippo stopped just out of reach, eyes round.

Sesshoumaru's gaze locked with hers.

"Because it wasn't so long ago, I would have said 'not you' to you, too."

No reaction.

"All I'm saying is that you never can tell."

Fine brows knit. "Do as you please."

Dismissive. Thoughtless.

Kagome huffed. "You _wouldn't_ like that."

"Explain."

From under her kitten-print pajamas, she brought out the Shikon-no-Tama on its chain.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** June 1, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Thoughtless, suggested by _both_ Limited Eternity and Pili  
 **Words:** 100


	30. Terrible

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the one caught in a vicious cycle. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 30: Terrible**

Sesshoumaru's gaze shifted from the seductive glimmer of the Jewel dangling before his nose and the woman holding it there.

"I _can't_ do as I please. My whole life comes down to duty and consequences."

Duty to what? To the Shikon-no-Tama?

The miko's voice tightened. "I need to wish away the monkey's paw."

He blinked.

"An old story about a relic that could grant any wish, but always at a terrible price."

"Hnn."

"I think Kikyo never figured out how to wish it away. So she enshrined it, defended it, and took it with her into the next life. Me."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** June 6, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Glimmer, suggested by Sylv  
 **Words:** 100


	31. Sad

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the one who can't go back. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 31: Sad**

Sesshoumaru couldn't fathom why the miko was bringing her duty and consequences to him. There were others. She still had others.

Kagome asked, "Are you… sad?"

 _Presumption._

"Are there things you regret?"

Sesshoumaru's stomach curled.

"And you want to go back and do it all differently?" Forlorn tears traced her cheeks. "Because the mistake was small, but everything after it is empty and awful?"

She needed to stop. Now.

"I'm afraid." She stared at the Jewel. "That where you are is where this will lead me. I have to go, but I'm so afraid because … you look so sad."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** June 8, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Forlorn, suggested by Bubbleloveworld  
 **Words:** 100


	32. Bitter

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the one who's trying. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 32: Bitter**

The kit still hovered nearby, and Sesshoumaru thrust out a hand for the water. More so the boy would tend to the miko than to rinse away the medicine's bitter tang.

She watched him down the cup's contents and edged closer. "I could try giving you back your legs."

Did she actually think that would please him? Jaken would have understood. Rin had always known. "I do not want my legs back."

"You … don't?" She drooped. "Of course you don't."

"But why?" asked the kit.

"They are gone." Sesshoumaru immediately regretted his words. Saying so meant it was true.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** June 12, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Giving, suggested by SomebodyLost  
 **Words:** 100

 **Author's Note:** _Followed by Thunder_ , the second short story in the Songs of the Amaranthine collection (this is original stuff, folks) is now available for pre-order. More about that and the third book in the Amaranthine Saga can be found at ForthWrites dot com.


	33. Compassionate

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the one who's more than they seem. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 33: Compassionate**

Perversely, he _wanted_ legs. To walk away. "Keep your pity."

The miko persisted. "There's a difference between pity and compassion."

Mother loved to accuse him of compassion—his failing, his flaw. Did no one understand? "I do not want it."

"You never have. That's why I thought … if it's _you_ , the wish couldn't twist."

Dismissive. Thoughtless.

She knew nothing, and he wouldn't explain. Yet her gaze held mute appeal. So like Rin's—innocent, trusting. Rin could always tell.

"Do nothing." Sesshoumaru covered the Shikon-no-Tama, hiding its pearlescence between their palms. "Enshrine it. Defend it."

"But…!"

And the Jewel pulsed.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** June 15, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Pearlescent, suggested by love_michiyuki  
 **Words:** 100


	34. Reactive

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the one who _may_ be in trouble. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 34: Reactive**

Shippo's tail puffed. Near their dwindling fire, Sango gasped Kagome's name. Metal rang against metal—Miroku's staff or Kohaku's chain-scythe.

The Jewel pulsed again.

Power surged and swirled, and Kagome panicked, not wanting the kaleidoscope of purity to harm Sesshoumaru. She reached and pulled, thinking to shield him.

With the next pulse, she felt certain that the Shikon-no-Tama was sifting through her heart, pawing through her tangled emotions, burrowing for hidden desires.

Sesshoumaru hissed, "What did you do?"

"Me? I didn't say anything!"

Neither of them had.

"Miko." Sesshoumaru's face was so close. "Does the wish have to be _spoken_?"

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** June 19, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Kaleidoscope, suggested by Jiblet  
 **Words:** 100


	35. Dwindling

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the one attracting attention. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 35: Dwindling**

Miroku hurried over, his gaze bent on their clasped hands. "May I ask why …?"

A ruckus in the overhanging branches interrupted. Inuyasha had been patrolling, quelling interest in the completed Jewel. "Oi! What in the hells …!"

Kagome had no idea how to answer.

The Shikon-no-Tama pulsed again.

Eyes wide, ears flat, Inuyasha looked between her and Sesshoumaru. "Did you guys come up with a way …?"

Another pulse.

Miroku whispered, "May we see?"

Sesshoumaru slowly withdrew his hand, exposing the Jewel's dwindling light. As they watched, it split into two perfectly transparent halves before collapsing into pale sand.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** June 22, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Transparent, suggested by Bridgett Morigna  
 **Words:** 100

 **Author's Note:** If you're an **audio book** listener, I have good news! Today is the audio release day for the first book in my original series. _Tsumiko and the Enslaved Fox_ , narrated by Travis Baldree, is available on Audible (and a bunch of other venues as well). More details at ForthWrites dot com.


	36. Inexact

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the expressive one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 36: Inexact**

"Gone." Inuyasha poked at the sand in her palm, irreverent even in his awe. "This whole damn thing's finally over."

"Erm… yep!"

His gaze flicked to hers before seeking Miroku's. Kagome saw the monk's eyebrows lift, and the hanyou's ears slowly flattened. "It _is_ over, ain't it?"

Sesshoumaru dragged a claw delicately through the iridescent grit. "Hnn."

Inuyasha brightened, but he looked to her for confirmation.

Darn. She wanted this to be over.

"Neither of us … we didn't _exactly_ …" Kagome paled. "Unless … oh, Sesshoumaru-sama, will they…?"

"No." Sesshoumaru grimly dusted his hands. "There will be no revenants."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** June 26, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Eyebrows, suggested by Pili  
 **Words:** 100


	37. Robbed

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the confident one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 37: Robbed**

Inuyasha fumed. They'd suffered so much, lost nearly everything. Now the Shikon-no-Tama had robbed Kagome of her wish? _Parting shot. Final indignity._ But he grudgingly admitted, "Coulda been worse."

Scents of confusion and dismay shifted toward expectation, and he supposed he'd better spell it out.

"Kagome's got too much experience purifying the crap outta that rock." Inuyasha smirked. "And there ain't _nothing_ can twist someone as stubborn as Sesshoumaru. So we're good either way."

"Hnn."

Inuyasha studied his brother, then pushed forward, hauling him up.

"Back to bed," he ordered. "If something's changed, we'll figure it out in the morning."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** June 29, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Dismay, suggested by Sylv  
 **Words:** 100


	38. Disarmed

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the weaponless one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 38: Disarmed**

Sesshoumaru stiffened as his brother carried him a short distance to the spring that was their reason for stopping. He braced himself for the inevitable barrage of questions and accusations.

Inuyasha paused. "Kohaku's following. That okay?"

"Hnn."

A searching look. A small nod.

The boy arrived, carrying bathing supplies and bandages. _But not his weapon._ While they undressed his wounds, Sesshoumaru cast about for threats. They were as gone as the Jewel.

"Healed enough?"

"I think so," Kohaku murmured. "Yes."

"Keh. Well?"

Hardly the interrogation Sesshoumaru had expected. He blinked.

Inuyasha's thumb jerked toward the steaming pool. "You coming in?"

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** July 3, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Pause, suggested by LimitedEternity  
 **Words:** 100

 **Author's Note:** I forget that not everyone *knows* things, so I'm sneaking in a second chapter today in order to tell/remind you that 1) my original series is releasing in audio format (pinch me, a division of **Recorded Book** picked me up). And 2) I do offer signed copies of the Amaranthine Saga on my blog, so if books-on-shelves are your thing, make room for mine! ::twinkle:: More at ForthWrites dot com.


	39. Stung

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for uncomfortable one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 39: Stung**

Sesshoumaru recoiled inwardly. Fully dressed, this was more closeness than he liked.

"Take it slow." Inuyasha eased into the water first. "New skin'll probably hurt like hell."

It did.

Breath hissed between clenched teeth as he lurched back against Kohaku, who was pretending his only job was keeping Sesshoumaru's hair off the ground. Not holding him up.

"Give it a chance." His brother scooped water over ragged skin. Patient as a parent. Resembling theirs.

That stung.

"You know, I used to have nightmares about making the wrong wish." Inuyasha's gaze lifted, locked. "This is better. I'm glad it was you."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** July 6, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Chance, suggested by Shaliken  
 **Words:** 100


	40. Adrift

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the one who's been paying close attention. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 40: Adrift**

Without proper footing, Sesshoumaru floundered until Kohaku helped him into the spring's shallows. _This again._ After losing his arm, he'd spent weeks relearning a swordsman's balance. Perversely, he reconsidered the miko's offer of legs. _Too late._

While Kohaku washed Sesshoumaru's hair, he grew increasingly agitated.

Inuyasha noticed. "What?"

"I made no wish."

"Kagome either. But I dunno. Maybe two half-assed wishes blended?"

"Spoken like a hanyou," he muttered dismissively.

"Half ain't all bad." Ears drooped. "Best of both worlds. Or something."

Nonsensical. Baseless. Sesshoumaru challenged, "What, then, is a half-wish?"

Kohaku answered evenly. "Wanting something you don't think you deserve."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** July 10, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Dismissive, suggested by Nilee1  
 **Words:** 100


	41. Halved

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the reasonable one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 41: Halved**

"Nothing spoken?" asked Miroku.

"Nope." Weariness dragged at Kagome's senses, yet her nerves jangled. "But it _had_ to be a wish … right?"

"Certainly." He slowly kneaded the hand that no longer threatened his life. "Every legend of the Shikon-no-Tama promises the one who holds it their heart's desire."

Sango asked, "Why were you with Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"I thought … his legs," Kagome mumbled. "He refused."

"The Jewel split," said Miroku. "Which could suggest two wishes—equal and opposing."

"Or a halving of its power," suggested Sango. "Granting two lesser wishes."

Miroku leaned forward. "Or one answer to two complementary desires."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** July 13, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Nerve, suggested by miraclesnjoy  
 **Words:** 100


	42. Clueless

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the one who's a morning person. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 42: Clueless**

Sesshoumaru stirred when the monk cheerfully called, "The sky is blue, the sun still shines—good signs!"

Shippo exclaimed, "Miroku's still a pervert! Sango still blushes!"

Inuyasha yawned and stretched. "The runt's still annoying. The ramen's still gone."

Making light of the wish. As if spotting its insidious consequences was a game.

A sudden silence fell.

It was the miko's turn to state the obvious, but she was staring his way. Surely she did not expect him to participate.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha followed her gaze. "Figure something out?"

Her hand passed over her eyes. "I have no clue what's going on."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** July 17, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Yawn, suggested by tea_notcoffee_lady  
 **Words:** 100


	43. Unnoticed

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the powerful one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 43: Unnoticed**

 _They haven't noticed?_ Kagome checked every face for some sign that she wasn't going crazy.

Youkai markings were the birthright of the powerful. Sesshoumaru's were an immutable distinction that left no doubt to his killing potential. But Kagome was doubting her eyes. _His stripes changed._

Even as she watched, their warm peachy hue deepened to pumpkin.

 _How is no one else seeing this?_

The marks then shifted into chartreuse, which was _really_ not his best color. "Erm… Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Inuyasha's ears pricked. Quickly crossing to his brother, he hauled him up, promising to return with meat.

Every eye watching.

Without noticing.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** July 20, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Pumpkin, suggested by cheesegoddess  
 **Words:** 100


	44. Strange

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the shy one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 44: Strange**

All through the day's travels, Kagome kept a covert eye on Sesshoumaru's stripes, which rippled through colors only she could see. _Someone would say something, right?_ Miroku had sharp eyes. Sango wouldn't hesitate. Shippo would probably make fun.

Only Kohaku, who brought up the rear with Kirara on his shoulder, seemed to be keeping as close an eye on Sesshoumaru.

Letting her steps lag, Kagome joined him. Now, how did you ask someone if they shared your crazy?

"Kohaku-kun, does Sesshoumaru-sama seem strange to you?"

A shy glance. A strained smile. Kohaku quietly asked, "Do _I_ seem strange to you?"

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** July 24, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Hesitate, suggested by murasaki  
 **Words:** 100


	45. Stubborn

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the sympathetic one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 45: Stubborn**

Kagome faltered, for she hadn't truly considered Kohaku's grief. But his sooty face was burned into her memory, tear-streaked and tragic. "You traveled with him."

"Them," he gently corrected. "And I still am."

That took her aback. "You're here for Sesshoumaru-sama? But your sister…?"

His smile was small, sad. "I think I know how he feels, being cared for by someone who should hate him. His brother is as stubborn as my sister."

"Oh, Kohaku-kun." She touched his arm. " _Nobody_ blames you for what happened."

His hand settled briefly over hers. "I do."

"… and he does?"

"We both do."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** July 27, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Burn, suggested by Sylv  
 **Words:** 100


	46. Excellent

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the subtle one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 46: Excellent**

Kagome revised her original question, not because she suspected that Kohaku was seeing things. She suspected he _knew_ them. "How does Sesshoumaru-sama seem to you?"

"Why ask me?"

"I'm stumped, and your insights might help."

"No." Kohaku slowed his pace. "Why are you asking _me_ when you should be asking him?"

"Erm… because you might actually answer?"

He stopped. "What did you want to ask him?"

"Nothing _specific_. I just want to get along."

Kohaku nodded. "He knows."

"He does?"

"Kagome-sama, inuyoukai have excellent hearing."

Up ahead, Sesshoumaru's face was partially averted. Bright amber striped his pale cheek.

"Oh… right."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** July 31, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Bright, suggested by Pili  
 **Words:** 100


	47. Returned

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for scarred ones. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 47: Returned**

That afternoon, they reached Sango's and Kohaku's childhood home. The taijiya village remained empty, except for the rows of low mounds in an inner field. Graves. Kagome could remember when they were fresh-dug and flower strewn. Sango still bore the scars from the day her little brother—under Naraku's thrall—had killed all their family and friends.

The siblings stood together before their father's grave.

Brokenhearted avengers.

Kagome wanted to believe that Naraku's demise would restore her friends to happier days. _All of them._

She was worried for Sesshoumaru, whose gaze had turned inward and whose stripes darkened to black.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** August 3, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Restore, suggested by tea_notcoffee_lady  
 **Words:** 100


	48. Connected

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the unpredictable one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 48: Connected**

 _What wish?_ Kagome doubted Sesshoumaru's heart's desire had been a make-over. _And I certainly didn't ask for—let alone imagine—something like this._

She was definitely the only one seeing the color show, but it was also obvious that the others were reacting to it. Certain shades of green brought Shippo running, but oranges sent him scurrying. And Inuyasha mostly grumbled at the oranges, but black turned him silent and solicitous.

Throughout the day, the pattern held true, and Kagome realized that Sesshoumaru's stripes now served a puzzling purpose. _Color coding._ His infamously unreadable face was now open to interpretation.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** August 7, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Puzzling, suggested by kshadeslady  
 **Words:** 100


	49. Uninvited

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the chosen one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 49: Uninvited**

"I can't leave my brother."

Kagome couldn't decide if she was hurt by Inuyasha's new priority.

"But we're out of the bastard's medicine."

"And ramen," she teased.

"Keh. Kohaku'll get you there on Kirara. Don't take forever."

"Okay. Could you ask if Sesshoumaru-sama wants anything special?"

Inuyasha frowned. "How come you're avoiding him all the sudden?"

"He doesn't _like_ me."

"Since when does _that_ matter? Barge in. Let him figure out what the hell to do with you."

She smiled. "Like you did?"

"You're hella hard to fend off." Inuyasha surprised her with a short hug. "Don't forget my ramen."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** August 10, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Short, suggested by Pili  
 **Words:** 100


	50. Intrusive

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the one who barges in. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 50: Intrusive**

Sesshoumaru registered the miko's approach and dismissed her. She knew enough to stay away. Only she didn't.

"I'm going home for supplies. Any requests?"

He opened his eyes.

She knelt and felt his forehead. "No fever, but I'll bring more pain relievers. Tetsusaiga _really_ does a number, but your youki is starting to perk up."

He regarded her narrowly.

"Have you tried getting around on your own?"

Did she expect him to crawl? He turned his face away from her intruding touch.

She took the hint. Only she didn't. Plucking his sleeve, she said, "You don't need feet to fly."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** August 14, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Regard by miraclesnjoy  
 **Words:** 100

 **Author's Note:** April 2019. For those who are interested in my original stories, two titles are currently available for pre-order. **_Followed by Thunder_** (Songs of the Amaranthine, #2) is a short story that releases next week. And _**Tamiko and the Two Janitors**_ (Amaranthine Saga, #3) is due out in July. More details can be found at ForthWrites dot com.


	51. Temporary

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the weakened one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 51: Temporary**

Sesshoumaru found dim satisfaction in her assessment. Weakened youki held him here—temporarily.

"You have that puffy cloud thingie." The miko's gaze didn't quite meet his, yet it never left his face. "I've seen you levitate, and Rin once mentioned a zooming light ball. Once you regain your strength, you'll be able to go anywhere."

He acknowledged this with the barest nod.

"You should stay, though."

Every fiber of Sesshoumaru's being rebelled.

"No?" She tipped her head to one side. "Are you sure?"

"Hnn."

Her eyes widened. Her grasp tightened on his sleeve. "But if you go, he'll go, too."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** August 17, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Grasp, suggested by Jelena Lee  
 **Words:** 100

 **Author's Note:** July 22, 2019. I've been scarce, but for good reasons. Happy Release Day for _Tamiko and the Two Janitors_ , the third book in the Amaranthine Saga (my original series, published as FORTHRIGHT). More details, pictures, and fanart at ForthWrites dot com.


	52. Contingent

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the influential one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 52: Contingent**

Sesshoumaru saw her point. "The boy is old enough to choose."

The miko reeled back as if struck. "Oh, no, you're right! They'll _both_ go."

"Both," he echoed, more command than question.

"Inuyasha and Kohaku." He could almost taste her dismay. "And if Kohaku goes, Sango might decide to follow. And Miroku will definitely stay with Sango. As will Kirara. And Inuyasha would never leave Shippo behind."

How abysmal. To find any peace, Sesshoumaru would have to outrun the entire pack. Only the miko was absent from the equation. He grudgingly asked, "And you?"

"Without you … _I'll_ be alone."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** August 21, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Abysmal, suggested by Nilee1  
 **Words:** 100


	53. Variable

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the one who's trying. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 53: Variable**

 _Lavender_. The thought of being rid of her and the rest of them turned Sesshoumaru's stripes a shy purple that was new to Kagome. But as she rambled on, the color quickly flashed to emerald, only to deepen toward black. _Time to change the subject._

"So … requests!" she said brightly. "Whenever I was stuck in bed, Mama would bring me sweets, books, games …"

"Do as you please."

 _Work with me here!_ Kagome blew through her bangs, and tried again. "If there's nothing you _want_ , is there anything you want to change?"

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru had her by the hair.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** August 24, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Emerald, suggested by Sylv, littlethings824, _and_ Jen  
 **Words:** 100


	54. Commanding

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the one who's making progress. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 54: Commanding**

Kagome couldn't pull free as Sesshoumaru rolled his wrist, slowly winding her hair around his hand. His cheek stripes were the dark red-orange of coral. Up close, she realized that the narrow bands of color on his eyelids matched the stripes.

He didn't stop reeling her in until their noses bumped.

"Yes," he said, menacingly soft. "There is something you will change."

 _Progress!_ Pushing aside her alarm, Kagome smiled. "Sure, since it's obviously important."

Sesshoumaru made a face—well, for him. A teensy, petulant pucker of brows, a return to lavender.

"I will no longer tolerate smelling like my brother."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** August 28, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Alarm, suggested by Jen  
 **Words:** 100


	55. Undecipherable

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the happy one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 55: Undecipherable**

Kagome's heart stuttered at Sesshoumaru's words, then exploded with warmth. This really _was_ progress, and she didn't know how to temper her joy. Oh, if only Inuyasha were here! She did her best to savor the moment on his behalf.

Sesshoumaru's expression faltered.

Kagome composed herself, trying to seem properly cowed.

He wasn't fooled. Actually, he seemed flustered, his stripes strobing through multitudinous hues.

She couldn't interpret the rapid fluctuation, but it was nice to know that he _had_ feelings … and that they _could_ change. Because Sesshoumaru hadn't said half-breed, filth, or disgrace. Nope. He'd called Inuyasha "my brother."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** August 31, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Multitudinous, suggested by moongoddess9301  
 **Words:** 100


	56. Independent

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the one who gets personal. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 56: Independent**

"You and Inuyasha have been close. I mean, you… erm… travel together."

"He _carries_ me."

So much for diplomacy.

Sesshoumaru lifted the twist of her hair, sniffing lightly. "You cleanse with a different scent."

 _Aha!_

"Scents are personal, even for humans."

Lavender stripes deepened to violet, then veered extraordinarily close to default magenta.

"I'll bring shampoo samples. _And_ I'll talk to Miroku."

 _Drat._ Orange again.

"Not about _this_." Kagome touched his shoulder. "If you want more independence from your brother, it's time to stop borrowing his shirt."

That blue was new.

She smiled encouragingly. "Trust Miroku-sama. He has expensive tastes."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** September 4, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Violet, suggested by Sylv  
 **Words:** 100


	57. Irreplaceable

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the faithful one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 57: Irreplaceable**

Sesshoumaru watched the fanfare with which his brother's pack sent off the miko and the boy. He did not care. It shouldn't have mattered. But in his dreams, the two-tail became a two-headed dragon, the brown-eyed boy no longer brought him flowers, and the miko's well became a grave.

He woke with a start to the shy patting of the fox kit, who sat sentinel at Sesshoumaru's shoulder. Gradually, his rattling heartbeat slowed, but the sick feeling remained. Rising like specters, wrapping him in shame. Jaken, Ah-Un, and Rin— _they_ had mattered.

Having failed them, would he now forget them?

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** September 7, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Shy, suggested by Pili  
 **Words:** 100


	58. Strict

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the one who follows through. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 58: Strict**

Sesshoumaru would have refused to acknowledge the monk, but scents of wood and cloth filtered past his stubbornness. Eye contact brought him nearer.

"I apologize for taking so long, but my efforts have met with a modicum of success."

A parcel rested across the monk's knees.

"I checked every household for formal attire and chose these." He patted the bundle with satisfaction. "I am under strict orders to smuggle you out from under Inuyasha's well-meaning protection. Ah, and Kagome-sama left this."

Shampoo.

Hers.

Sesshoumaru grudgingly accepted the bottle. He might not like his choices, but at least he had one.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** September 11, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Choices, suggested by Nilee1  
 **Words:** 100


	59. Locked

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the one who's going all out. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 59: Locked**

Kagome braced her shopping basket against her hip as she flipped through another journal. _Something that'll hold up outdoors. Heavier paper for coloring._ She'd already chosen the box with the broadest spectrum of colored pencils. _Color wheel included!_ With these, she'd archive every nuance of Sesshoumaru's stripey mood swings.

She moved along the aisle—lifting, riffling, rejecting. Near the end, there were more expensive options, some of which looked handmade. Kagome gave them a cursory glance, then reached for one that featured a locking clasp. The tiny key, which bore a crescent moon, sealed the deal.

Next, the shampoo aisle!

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** September 14, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Archive, suggested by Lexie  
 **Words:** 100


	60. Swabbed

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the good teammate. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 60: Swabbed**

Kagome felt like part of a crime scene investigation team as she and Souta moved along the aisle.

Pop. Dab. Zip. Jot.

She opened lids, swirled cotton swabs, and dropped them into individual bags, which Souta sealed and numbered, noting the brand and scent.

"You didn't save the ones from Inu-no-nii-chan?" Souta whispered.

"He _buried_ them." She smiled at the memory. "Sesshoumaru-sama's probably even pickier."

A woman in a smock eyed them from the end of the aisle. Kagome smiled angelically. "Wow! Amber's a scent?"

Souta played along. "Very … alluring."

Mollified, the clerk moved on.

Pop. Dab. Zip. Jot.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** September 18, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Angelic, suggested by Sylv  
 **Words:** 100


	61. Understood

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the one left wanting. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 61: Understood**

Inuyasha understood wanting stuff. Wanting a second chance, because everything went to hell the first time. Wanting someone to protect, because it means you're not alone anymore. Wanting your brother to want you around, even though he's a stubborn bastard.

"You need to eat." Inuyasha proffered a skewer. Sesshoumaru ignored him, but he wasn't having it. "I'll feed you if I gotta."

His brother swatted his hand away.

"You feeling sick?" He lowered his voice. "Are you worried, maybe?"

Dead silence.

"They're only a little late."

Nothing.

"Oi." Inuyasha understood being afraid. "If they ain't back tomorrow, I'll go check."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** September 25, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Late, suggested by Jelena Lee  
 **Words:** 100

 **Author's Note:** For those following my original stories, a third title has been revealed in the **Songs of the Amaranthine** collection. _Dragged through Hedgerows_ will release in October and is available for pre-order. More at ForthWrites dot com. ::twinkle::


	62. Inevitable

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the one who's repeating himself. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 62: Inevitable**

Next morning, the bastard's peevishness increased with the height of the sun, and Inuyasha gave in to the inevitable. He jerked a thumb in the direction Kirara had departed. "Wanna go?"

"Hnn."

Inuyasha pulled Sesshoumaru onto his back, bouncing to get his balance. His brother's arms circled his shoulders, brushing his chin with silk and bringing claws close. Without incident.

"Blue, huh?" Inuyasha set off, lengthening his stride until they were bounding. "Kinda thought you'd pick one of the other two. Since they're red and white."

"Hnn."

"Not a bad change." Inuyasha cleared his throat. "And … you smell nice."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** September 25, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Inevitability, suggested by Nilee1  
 **Words:** 100


	63. Carried

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the one taking it slow. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 63: Carried**

Inuyasha set a brisk pace, searching the skies from every hilltop.

Sesshoumaru sighed.

"You got something to say?"

"What is your hurry?"

"Nothing, I guess." He checked his stride.

The bastard slowly relaxed.

"You were always walking," Inuyasha remarked. "How come you walked so much?"

The answer came slowly. "There was no hurry."

"Kagome took a while to get used to it … all the walking, I mean. I still carry her like this."

Eventually, Sesshoumaru said, "I keep listening for harnesses."

Inuyasha grunted sympathetically. "All we really gotta do is listen for Kagome. I can always hear her voice."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** September 28, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Sigh, suggested by _both_ Pili and Sylv  
 **Words:** 100


	64. Familiar

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the one still grieving. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 64: Familiar**

Sesshoumaru withdrew into silence, perturbed as much with himself as with Inuyasha. He had all but admitted missing Ah-Un. Why? He didn't want his brother's sympathy.

If only Inuyasha didn't remind him so much of Father. Some quality of scent. His sure grip. The same gruff affection lurking behind each smile.

For a while, Sesshoumaru traded one grief for another. Far easier to withstand the pain of old wounds. Memories stirred. Hadn't Father carried him like this? His arms tightened reflexively.

"Anything?" asked Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru pointed.

Ears pricked. "Keh. Satisfied?"

"Hnn."

"Back, then?"

Mostly to be contrary, Sesshoumaru said, "Forward."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** October 2, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Quality, suggested by Bridgett Morigna  
 **Words:** 100


	65. Understanding

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the thoughtful one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 65: Understanding**

Kagome had learned her lesson and didn't ask Kohaku to speculate about Sesshoumaru. But she coaxed for little things about his time traveling with the taiyoukai.

"Why do you want to know?"

She hugged him from behind as Kirara carried them high over the treetops. "Because we're friends. Because Sesshoumaru-sama needs us."

"There you go again." Kohaku asked, "Why him?"

She couldn't really explain. "How can I help him understand he's not alone?"

"I've been thinking about that myself." A warm hand patted her clasped ones, and he urged the flying cat back to earth. "I might know a way."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** October 5, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Clasp, suggested by tea_notcoffee_lady  
 **Words:** 100


	66. Teachable

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the knowledgeable one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 66: Teachable**

Kohaku picked a meadow flower and held it out. "Do you know how to weave these?"

"Like Rin?"

He nodded. "I used to pick whole armfuls, and she'd make necklaces and crowns. We all wore them."

"Even Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"He never complained." Kohaku asked, "Teach me how?"

"You're taking Rin's place?"

"I couldn't do that." He smiled crookedly. "I can't sing."

Kagome's heart ached anew. If something so simple could bring comfort, then it must be done.

Wreaths and ropes took shape under their hands. She'd even begun teaching Kohaku a nonsense song when she became aware of a small… tug.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** October 10, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Weave, suggested by both Jelena Lee _and_ tea_notcoffee_lady  
 **Words:** 100


	67. Crowned

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the ones who share a connection. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 67: Crowned**

The whisper of connection reminded Kagome of a jewel shard's pull. The Shikon-no-Tama might be gone, but its power lingered, linking her to another.

"Oi!" Inuyasha slowed to a stop and tested the air. "Everything okay?"

She hummed an affirmative while he lowered his brother to the grass. Sesshoumaru wore close-fitting pants cuffed to the length of his legs and a blue haori with a decorative wave pattern. His gaze fixed on the crown Kohaku offered.

Sesshoumaru ducked his head, perhaps to hide his expression, but his sleeves were short and exposed his wrist stripes, which blushed a delicate pink.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** October 13, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Whisper, suggested by both LimitedEternity _and_ miraclesnjoy  
 **Words:** 100


	68. Uncomfortable

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the one who's still adjusting. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 68: Uncomfortable**

Neither brother seemed in a hurry to go, so Kagome continued weaving flower stems with Kohaku. She chatted about Souta's helpful streak, and Inuyasha quizzed her about cup ramen flavors. Normal stuff.

All the while, Sesshoumaru shifted and fidgeted, his stripes cycling through shades of light green, only to suddenly deepen to fuchsia before returning to jade.

Finally it dawned on her. _He can't get comfortable._ And no wonder. She'd only seen him sit with one leg drawn up, wrist draped over his knee. _That option's gone._

So much had been taken from him. Had the Jewel given _anything_ back?

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** October 18, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Fuchsia, suggested by Lady Athenis  
 **Words:** 100


	69. Abandoned

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the busy one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 69: Abandoned**

Kagome leaned her broom in the corner and mopped her forehead. "Cobwebs, conquered!" But happiness over the accomplishment quickly ebbed. _Empty buildings are so sad._

Inuyasha had hauled away musty tatami. Sango was putting the kitchen to rights. Miroku and Kohaku were battling youkai vermin they'd discovered under their temporary home. And Shippo was sniffing out usable foodstuffs in abandoned pantries.

Through open screens, Kagome spotted Sesshoumaru propped against the garden wall, his cheeks slashed by a dark green that verged on black.

He reminded her of the village—ravaged by deceit, robbed by death, and threatening to fall apart.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** October 23, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Home, suggested by Jelena Lee  
 **Words:** 100


	70. Unhurried

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the one who's known suffering. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 70: Unhurried**

Since the Jewel obviously hadn't, Kagome wanted to fix things for Sesshoumaru. But her close friendship with Sango had taught her that grief wasn't easily discarded. Kagome might not _like_ seeing Sesshoumaru in pain, but she couldn't expect him to hurry up and get over it simply because his suffering made her uncomfortable.

She stepped off the porch, heedless of the dirt that was spoiling her white socks, and joined him against the garden wall. Their losses _should_ be mourned, and they could do so together.

He offered no remark. She offered no explanation.

But Sesshoumaru's stripes reverted to magenta.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** October 26, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Discarded, suggested by soph  
 **Words:** 100

 **Author's Note:** At the time of this posting (October 1, 2019), we're nearing the release of another original short story in the **Songs of the Amaranthine** collection. Available for pre-order everywhere, _Dragged through Hedgerows_ comes out this Friday. Many thanks to those who've trusted my storytelling beyond fandom. ::twinkle::


	71. Allotted

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the one who gets his way. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 71: Allotted**

Sesshoumaru didn't appreciate being deposited _inside_. What did he need with a room? His usual place in the garden was sufficient. He glared at his brother, who only rolled his eyes toward the saddlebags that had belonged to Ah-Un, the Staff of Two Heads, Sesshoumaru's swords … and two futons.

"The kid's quiet, but he's hella stubborn." Inuyasha quietly asked, "Want anything moved out?"

Sesshoumaru tapped his own chest.

" _Besides_ your sorry ass." There was a trace of humor in Inuyasha's tone, as if he thought Sesshoumaru were making a joke.

If only.

"Keh. I'm next door, keeping Miroku honest."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** December 4, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Roll, suggested by Jelena Lee  
 **Words:** 100


	72. Vulnerable

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the one in need of rescue. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 72: Vulnerable**

Sesshoumaru disliked the miko's medicines for the same reasons he continued to accept doses. Dulled senses and deep sleep were preferable to tedium. Drugged and sluggish. Vulnerable and slow to react.

 _Whimpers?_

Sesshoumaru stirred and propped up on an elbow. _The boy must be having a nightmare._

Choked urgency. Mumbled protests.

He sounded so helpless.

With a furtive glance toward the door, Sesshoumaru dragged himself onto hands and knees and crawled to the room's second futon. He felt ungainly and undignified, but if some vestige of Naraku lingered in dreams, Sesshoumaru would end him again.

A word to waken. " _Kohaku_."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** December 8, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Urgency, suggested by Jiblet  
 **Words:** 100


	73. Manageable

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the awkward one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 73: Manageable**

Kohaku gasped, eyes wide with dread as they roved the darkness.

Hands reached, and Sesshoumaru could neither understand nor evade their awkward fumbling—a pop to the eye, a scuff to the cheek, a painful tugging at his hair. Never had he been so rudely handled. But then the boy's arms locked around his neck, and Kohaku was sobbing.

The door slid open, and Inuyasha leaned in. "Oh. Guess you're handling it."

Sesshoumaru disagreed. Strongly. But his brother closed the door again. _Now what?_

He'd manifested fur for draping and … occasional clinging. Rin had liked that.

Could he manage?

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** December 11, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Pop, suggested by cheesegoddess _and_ ShardXGlass  
 **Words:** 100


	74. Regaining

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the one in need of comfort. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 74: Regaining**

Father had towered over the rank and file of demons, an indomitable strength that had never turned on Sesshoumaru. Only now, long years after the Inu no Taishou's demise, had one son learned how deep a fang could bite.

Tetsusaiga had rent flesh, cleaved bone, and torn at the very essence of Sesshoumaru's soul.

 _But I am strong._

Sesshoumaru wasn't sure which surprised him more—that he'd actually regained enough youki to manifest a scant puff of fur, or that the boy presumed to treat the gleaming proof of his reviving strength like a pillow.

It wasn't entirely unpleasant—clinging.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** December 14, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Essence, suggested by Nilee1  
 **Words:** 100


	75. Defiant

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the one who survived. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 75: Defiant**

 _One_. If Sesshoumaru chose to look at the boy as _his_ , then one remained. And by surviving, Kohaku defied Naraku with every shuddering breath and falling tear. So it pleased Sesshoumaru to accept them. Even the dampness and residue.

Kohaku persisted.

This was not an affectionate clinging; rather, the boy was holding him there. Unnecessarily.

Sesshoumaru said, "I am here."

"Will you stay?" Fingers tangled in his fur, white-knuckled, urgent. "Please, stay."

He might not be able to walk away, but he wasn't accustomed to remaining in one place for long. At length, Sesshoumaru admitted, "I do not know how."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** December 19, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Damp, suggested by miraclesnjoy  
 **Words:** 100

 **Author's Note:** I won't be posting chapters to my fanfics during **NaNoWriMo2019**. There are always old stories to reread. Or if you're _very_ brave, there's a growing stack or original fiction. More at ForthWrites dot com. ::twinkle::


	76. Relieved

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the one who's concerned. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 76: Relieved**

When they didn't appear, Kagome offered to call Sesshoumaru and Kohaku to breakfast.

Inuyasha caught her elbow. "Let 'em be. For a while, anyhow."

"Did something happen?"

"Nothing that didn't need to."

Hardly illuminating. "Is something the matter?"

"They're _sad_ is all." His eyes pleaded for understanding. "They ain't gonna want anyone to see."

Kagome _did_ wait … but only until everyone was otherwise occupied. Then she assembled a tray and tapped a warning before intruding on their inner sanctum.

Upon first glance, she lowered her eyes and warmly said, "Thank goodness. I was worried, but you both look stronger."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** December 22, 2018  
 **Prompt:** Sanctum, suggested by LimitedEternity  
 **Words:** 100


	77. Recuperative

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for those put at ease. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 77: Recuperative**

Both looked embarrassed, so Kagome did what worked with Souta—pretended not to see.

That Kohaku's eyes were puffy.

That Sesshoumaru was holding him.

That her arrival had brought a dismal green to his stripes.

Embarrassment left them surprisingly docile, so she made sure they ate heartily. Kagome poured tea and dosed both with aspirin, chatting aimlessly about the recuperative properties of rice porridge and the overnight disappearance of a box of doughnuts. And still, Kagome pretended not to see.

That Kohaku was sitting on silver hair.

That Sesshoumaru was letting him.

That his stripes had changed into pleasanter azure.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** January 8, 2019  
 **Prompt:** Azure, suggested by Sylv  
 **Words:** 100


	78. Essential

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the analytical one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 78: Essential**

Kagome knew she was unwanted, but she didn't give Sesshoumaru the chance to dismiss her. "We should check the samples!"

The blue paled to an iciness approaching white.

"Shampoo," she clarified.

"Hnn." Color flooded back into his stripes, settling at a shade she'd begun to think of as default-magenta.

Kagome had assumed this meant that Sesshoumaru was feeling more like himself, simply because he looked more like himself.

But what if magenta was just another mood?

No, she had a strong perception that _this_ was the essence of Sesshoumaru-ness.

Magenta was focused, interested, and maybe even a little bit curious.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** January 11, 2019  
 **Prompt:** Perception, suggested by soph  
 **Words:** 100


	79. Unaffected

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the studious one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 79: Unaffected**

"No."

"This one?"

"No."

Emotions weren't easy to pin down—they mixed, wavered, and conflicted. Kagome never would've believed Sesshoumaru capable of emotional complexity, simply because she couldn't see how he was affected.

"Too sweet?" Kagome studied his face.

"Hnn."

While Kohaku discarded another sample, she jotted her observations. _He finds strawberry sickening._ She underlined _sickening_ twice and drew an arrow to an additional note— _yellow-green for nausea?_

"Erm… have you noticed anything different since our wish?"

"Our?" With one word, he distanced himself.

Kagome rallied. "What should we do?"

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow arched. "If nothing has changed, nothing will change."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** January 22, 2019  
 **Prompt:** Note, suggested by tea_notcoffee_lady  
 **Words:** 100


	80. Comparable

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the respected one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 80: Comparable**

The miko was almost _too_ attentive. However, she spoke with respect, never took pity, and assumed he would regain his former strength. The very sort of thing Jaken had been extraordinarily good at—believing in him.

"Oi." Inuyasha sat beside Sesshoumaru. "You got a problem with Kagome?"

"She would make a good retainer."

"Like … the imp?"

"Hnn."

A slight smile tugged at Inuyasha's lips. "Good at getting into trouble? Talks a whole bunch?"

"Hnn."

"Likes you. Trusts you. Needs you."

Sesshoumaru inclined his head.

"Gotcha. Only I wouldn't mention it." Inuyasha gruffly warned, "She might not see the compliment."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** January 29, 2019  
 **Prompt:** Extraordinary, suggested by Lexie  
 **Words:** 100


	81. Rowdy

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the lively one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 81: Rowdy**

It wasn't a scream, exactly. More of a yelp. A prolonged yelp. Almost a yodel.

Kagome's colored pencil slipped form her hand.

Sango was on her feet in a moment. "That was Miroku!"

"You're right." Kagome bit her lip. It had come from the direction of the hot spring, where the guys were sharing their evening bath. "But … we probably shouldn't go over there."

Inuyasha roared something, and then there was a string of swearing.

Sango immediately relaxed. "It's been a while since they were this rowdy."

"Miroku-sama likes to liven things up." Kagome suggested, "Maybe he groped Sesshoumaru-sama?"

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** February 12, 2019  
 **Prompt:** Stunt, suggested by tea_notcoffee_lady  
 **Words:** 100


	82. Just

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the injured party. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 82: Just**

Miroku limped into view, damp hair loose around his shoulders. "Many apologies, ladies. It pains me to have alarmed you."

"What happened?" asked Kagome.

"A small misunderstanding."

Sango's brows drew down. "What _kind_ of misunderstanding?"

"As it happens …." Miroku cleared his throat.

Kagome touched her lips to hide her smile. "Did you _actually_ do something to offend Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"I will have a bruise, but I got off lightly, all things considered. He pinched me."

Sango looked shocked.

"Pinched you _where_?"

"Ah. In the same …." Violet eyes sparkled. "Well, Kagome-sama. I _can_ say that Sesshoumaru-sama's chastisement was justly placed."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** February 15, 2019  
 **Prompt:** Pinch, suggested by ShaTira  
 **Words:** 100


	83. Humorless

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the one who admits nothing. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 83: Humorless**

Inuyasha figured Sesshoumaru's retaliation was limited to bloodshed. Nice to learn otherwise. "He was only trying to help."

"He was curious."

"Miroku's always been curious." He grumbled, "Who ain't?"

Sesshoumaru gave one of those slow blinks that was tricky to interpret.

The bastard was fast.

Inuyasha swore and swatted Sesshoumaru's hand away. "Oi, that tickles."

"Hnn."

Oh.

Hard to label someone as ruthless once you'd watched them grieve. Tough to consider him cold when he was a warm weight on your back. And impossible to think of the bastard as untouchable now that he'd pretty much admitted to being ticklish.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** February 23, 2019  
 **Prompt:** Cold, suggested by Pili  
 **Words:** 100


	84. Flowery

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the one who's interested in peace. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 84: Flowery**

Kagome whispered, "What is Miroku doing?"

Inuyasha folded his arms into his sleeves. "Apologizing."

"Erm … why?"

Their whole group was really very good at letting things pass without remark. Inuyasha, especially, didn't like a fuss made over every little thing. Yet Kohaku stood with Miroku, who bowed low as he extended a small bouquet.

"Why else?" Inuyasha watched the exchange closely. "He's an idiot."

Miroku's words were as flowery as his offering, but Kagome recognized their underlying sincerity. And she suspected Sesshoumaru did as well. His expression remained grave, but his stripes brightened to lemon yellow.

Like silent laughter.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** March 2, 2019  
 **Prompt:** Lemon, suggested by Sylv  
 **Words:** 100

 **Author's Note:** posted here on 1.1.2020 - **_Happy New Year!_** Want updates sooner? _Mood Stripes_ updates first on my blog. Follow me at ForthWrites dot com. ::twinkle::


	85. Blended

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the one who's included. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 85: Blended**

Kagome had mixed feelings about the taijiya village. Terrible things had happened here, courtesy of Naraku's scheming. But Sango and Kohaku seemed prepared to reclaim pieces of their past, each in their own way.

"Do you want to stay?" she asked.

Sango leaned against one of the porch supports. "If that's what everyone wants."

Kagome's attention swung from where Sesshoumaru lounged in the sun, apparently asleep. His stripes blended from one color into another with surprising speed, making her curious about his dreams. But Sango's words caught her. "Everyone?"

"I'll go where my family goes, stay where my family stays."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** March 5, 2019  
 **Prompt:** Blend, suggested by ShardXGlass  
 **Words:** 100


	86. Felt

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the uneasy one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 86: Felt**

Sesshoumaru knew the miko was coming. He felt her approach, and that unsettled him. Before he caught the sound of her step, her voice. Before her scent betrayed her presence, her mood. Before he could properly sense her, he _felt_ her.

When had this started?

He'd been closing out so much for so long, the pattern was already established before he took heed. An intangible certainty would settle over him, subtler than scent or sound. Something insidious, intrusive, and impossible.

Yet he knew he was correct.

The moment she decided to seek him out, he knew that he was wanted.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** March 9, 2019  
 **Prompt:** Correct, suggested by Jelena Lee  
 **Words:** 100

 **Author's Note:** New development in 2020. I have a account, user name: forthrightly. Links on the About page of my blog, ForthWrites dot com. Both sites are places where you can find more of my storytelling.


	87. Absent

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the attentive one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 87: Absent**

Perturbed, Sesshoumaru closed himself off, avoiding all contact, ignoring every inquiry. _Hiding_. Two days passed without incident, but when he woke on the third, panic robbed him of breath, dread roiled in his gut.

His door opened with a snap. Steadying hands. Confused concern. Inuyasha asked, "What the hell?"

He grunted.

More softly, "Nightmare?"

"No." A shudder wracked him, inside and out. With it came an awful clarity. "She is gone."

"What? Kagome?" Inuyasha searched his face. "Her and Kohaku went for supplies."

Sesshoumaru had shunned her presence, encouraged her distance. But absence felt like death.

"Oi. You okay?"

"No."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** March 12, 2019  
 **Prompt:** Clarity, suggested by LimitedEternity  
 **Words:** 100


	88. Focused

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the affected one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 88: Focused**

Days passed, and nothing moved him. Not his brother's growling. Not the monk's witty asides. Not the kit's soft whines. Sesshoumaru refused to speak, to eat, to bathe. He closed out the world so completely, he would not even open his eyes.

He needed to think, to focus, to understand. He needed to remember.

 _What did she say? What did I say?_

And at that perilous moment, when the Jewel thrust its answer upon them, what had the question been?

Theirs had been a mongrel wish. Ill-conceived and half-formed.

 _Think. Focus. Remember._

Had the miko shown any sign of change?

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** March 22, 2019  
 **Prompt:** Ill-conceived, suggested by midori Haru  
 **Words:** 100

 **Author's Note:** 4thy would like to remind any and all eager readers (but especially **Rowdy** ) that this story posts first to ForthWrites dot com. Git on over thar if you want more of the story (or more stories in general)!


	89. Ungrateful

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the one who's outnumbered. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 89: Ungrateful**

Just as surely as he'd known she was gone from his world, Sesshoumaru knew the moment when the miko re-entered it. Not by any scent or a sound. Only a _feeling_.

Wait. It was even worse. Doubly so.

When he opened stinging eyes, Inuyasha's flash of relief quickly changed to a scowl. "Seriously, what the hell?"

"She is back."

Silvery ears flickered. His brother frowned. "Not that I can tell. But good."

Far from it. There were _two_ of them. And their thoughts were all for him.

"Keh. Show some gratitude. Only reason she _went_ was to get your shampoo."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** March 26, 2019  
 **Prompt:** Flicker, suggested by miraclesnjoy  
 **Words:** 100


	90. Huddled

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the worried one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 90: Huddled**

Kagome didn't understand Inuyasha's urgency as he hustled her toward Sesshoumaru's room. She barely had time to kick off her shoes before he dragged her up the step and across the porch.

The sliding door rattled in its frame, and he all but shoved her inside, saying, "Oi, you were right. She's back."

Sesshoumaru, who usually lounged, looked decidedly huddled.

Desolation streaked his face, his stripes the inky black she'd learned to associate with grief and depression. _A bad day._ What worried her was Inuyasha's implication that _she_ was somehow responsible.

Kagome started forward, hesitated, then softly announced, "I'm home."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** April 2, 2019  
 **Prompt:** Shoes, suggested by ShaTira  
 **Words:** 100


	91. Unhappy

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the one who's only guessing. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 91: Unhappy**

The gaze that lifted to Kagome's was blank, but lurid ripples stained Sesshoumaru's stripes, shifting moods trapped in the blackness. _These are not happy colors._

How was she supposed to dispel a mood as dark as miasma?

Kagome would have called for Kohaku, but the boy was already there. A hand on her shoulder as he passed, a murmured greeting as he knelt beside the cornered youkai.

When Kohaku wrapped his arms around Sesshoumaru's shoulders, Kagome steered Inuyasha out the door. "How long?"

"Keh. The whole time."

"What set him back?"

"Hard to say." Inuyasha fidgeted. "Maybe it was you?"

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** April 5, 2019  
 **Prompt:** Lurid, suggested by Nilee1  
 **Words:** 100


	92. Blameless

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the one with regrets. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 92: Blameless**

Sesshoumaru wanted to blame the miko for every shred of misery he'd endured—to hate her and to hurt her. He glared darkly and flexed his claws, but Kohaku's embrace pinned his arms and kept him off balance, pressed into his solitary corner.

The boy's low litany held tremors of regret. "We didn't loiter in meadows. We came straight back. She went for your sake. She wanted to please you."

The urge to lash out faded.

"I kept her safe, Sesshoumaru-sama." Emotion crackled the young man's voice. "We came back. We're here."

"Hnn." What else could Sesshoumaru say? "Well done."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** July 23, 2019  
 **Prompt:** Darkly, suggested by murasaki  
 **Words:** 100


	93. Formidable

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the one in charge. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 93: Formidable**

The miko acted with an authority Sesshoumaru had never given. She set herself up as a barrier between him and further annoyances. None could look upon him without getting past her, and she was smilingly formidable. Isolation was a welcome balm.

Even _she_ did not approach him. Instead, she conferred with Kohaku, who came to Sesshoumaru at intervals, asking for direction or preferences. The boy's respect was as it ever had been, untouched by pity, unfettered by doubt. But the miko's acknowledgment of Sesshoumaru's right to lead—despite his weakness—was a dangerous balm, touched by power, fettered by wishes.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** July 26, 2019  
 **Prompt:** Isolation, suggested by Skeren Dreamera _and_ Chibisere23  
 **Words:** 100


	94. Constant

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the sneaky one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 94: Constant**

Kohaku was an attentive constant for which Sesshoumaru was privately grateful. Except when he would have been grateful for more privacy. He didn't protest, though. The boy had his own reasons.

He wasn't fussing or fretting or minding. He wasn't sheltering Sesshoumaru. He was taking shelter.

Trudging through terrain badly ravaged by grief and regret, Kohaku seemed to have decided that Sesshoumaru represented safe passage.

Which forced Sesshoumaru onto the path of subterfuge.

While the rest slept, he crept.

Silent as a moonbeam, he angled into the miko's room.

Sure as an assassin, he pressed a hand over her mouth.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** July 30, 2019  
 **Prompt:** Pressed, suggested by Pili  
 **Words:** 100


	95. Undimmed

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the one in want of answers. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 95: Undimmed**

She woke with a start, eyes wide and unseeing, but she calmed almost immediately. Recognition. He spoke into her ear. "What have you done?"

A tiny headshake. A faint hum.

He removed his hand from her mouth, revealing a smile.

"You're feeling better," she murmured, sounding entirely pleased.

Sesshoumaru barely smothered a growl. He pinned her so she would feel the rumble, know the threat. But her smile failed to dim.

He needed answers. "Why avoid me?"

"Something in your expression. It was pretty obvious that you didn't want to talk to me." She quietly added, "I'm glad that's changed."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** August 2, 2019  
 **Prompt:** Pin, suggested by Jen  
 **Words:** 100


	96. Changed

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the frustrated one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 96: Changed**

Kagome really wished there was more light. Not that Sesshoumaru's mood was a mystery. He was displeased.

And very heavy.

And very close.

She squirmed, but he was immovable. She sighed, and his words purred against her ear. "Something _else_ has changed."

"I think so, too."

"Why?"

"Because of the Jewel, of course."

A growl at close quarters was pretty intimidating. But it also kind of tickled, which canceled everything out.

He asked, " _Why_ do you believe something has changed."

"Why do _you_?"

Kagome knew the color of Sesshoumaru's frustration. Now she felt it—pointy and prickling—against her neck.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** August 6, 2019  
 **Prompt:** Purr, suggested by Sylv  
 **Words:** 100


	97. Probable

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for one who isn't very nice. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 97: Probable**

Teeth. Those were his _teeth_. Which was really not nice. Probably. There was a chance it was a dog-demon thing. Like proving he had the upper hand. Which was true, since she'd never hurt him. Ever.

But that didn't make her weak. So she ignored the teeth. And she definitely ignored the accompanying lips. Collateral contact.

"Want to talk about it?" Calm and calculated, she lifted her chin, further baring her throat. "Compare notes?"

Sesshoumaru growled.

Kagome sighed and said, "He's not hurting me."

"Only reason I'm over here and not over there." Inuyasha muttered, "Seriously, Sesshoumaru. What the hell?"

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** August 9, 2019  
 **Prompt:** Calculated, suggested by Nilee1  
 **Words:** 100


	98. Progressive

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the demanding one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 98: Progressive**

"Yield her," Sesshoumaru demanded.

Inuyasha's brows drew together. "Huh?"

"The miko. You will yield her to me."

His brother shook his head, stalked across the room, and dropped to the tatami in a flounce of fire-rat. "You want Kagome. What for?"

Sesshoumaru took refuge in silence. Mostly because he had no good answer.

"Keh." His gaze swung to the miko's. "Why are you putting up with his crap?"

"He came to talk. Seemed like progress." She softly added, "Light the lamps?"

Inuyasha grumbled his way through the task, then announced. "You can have her, but only if she'll have you."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** August 13, 2019  
 **Prompt:** Lamps, suggested by ShaTira  
 **Words:** 100


	99. Willing

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the one with a promise to keep. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 99: Willing**

Inuyasha couldn't resist adding, "Which ain't likely. Only one Kagome's ever promised to stay with is me. Even so, she's not mine to give."

"She's also _right here._ And willing to listen." Kagome placed a hand on Sesshoumaru's chest, but as far as Inuyasha could tell, she wasn't pushing. "Are you experiencing a consequence of our wish?"

"Hnn."

"And it's unpleasant for you?"

As Sesshoumaru's arrogance lost traction, Inuyasha's concern grew.

Kagome asked, "What would you have demanded of me if I belonged to you?"

"The same."

"Same as what?" Inuyasha pressed.

"As you." Sesshoumaru flatly announced, "She must stay."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** August 16, 2019  
 **Prompt:** Arrogance, suggested by Pili  
 **Words:** 100


	100. Heavy

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the one who's okay. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 100: Heavy**

Kagome pushed aside Sesshoumaru's hair, baring his face to lamplight. His stripes momentarily vanished, leaving a naked expression. If he was shocked by her audacity, he was doubling his standards. He still had her pinned to her futon.

She said, "It'll be okay."

The tepid orange that seeped across his cheeks begged to differ.

"Oi. You're not hurting her, but you're hella heavy. I should know."

Sesshoumaru lifted enough to match his brother glare-for-glare.

Inuyasha gruffly demanded, "What were you doing to Kagome?"

Slim brows arched, and stripes bled into gold. Not enough warning for Inuyasha to avoid his lunge.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** August 20, 2019  
 **Prompt:** Vanished, suggested by soph  
 **Words:** 100


	101. Demonstrative

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the top dog. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 101: Demonstrative**

Inuyasha bucked and struggled but stilled the moment he felt Sesshoumaru's teeth against his throat. This is what the bastard had done to Kagome, but he wasn't feeling nearly as calm as she'd been. To his embarrassment, a whine slipped out.

Sesshoumaru's hum was entirely too close. But sorta reassuring.

"Keh. If I yield, do I gotta stay, too?"

His brother's growl wasn't exactly angry. Or any variety of threatening.

"Your meaning's no clearer from here than it was from over there." He jabbed a thumb between two ribs, twisting. Too late, he remembered how much Sesshoumaru appreciated being tickled.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** August 23, 2019  
 **Prompt:** Whine, suggested by DarumaSan  
 **Words:** 100


	102. Weird

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the interpreter. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 102: Weird**

Kagome scooted back just as Shippo crept through the door. He scrambled onto her lap, warily watching the brothers tussle like puppies.

He said, "They're being weird."

Kagome wasn't so sure.

Sesshoumaru growled, but his cheek stripes told a different tale.

Inuyasha swore, but he wasn't trying very hard. "What's it mean?" he groused.

"Hnn." Sesshoumaru brows arched haughtily. "I will let you live."

Shippo rolled his eyes. "It _means_ you're safe from his fangs."

"Oh! So it's the same," Kagome said warmly. "Again."

Both brothers paused to stare at her.

She cheerfully paraphrased. "If I stay, you'll protect me."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** August 27, 2019  
 **Prompt:** Paraphrase, suggested by WhisperIt  
 **Words:** 100


	103. Needful

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the crazy one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 103: Needful**

The following morning, Inuyasha talked things through with Miroku.

"He needs her to stay close? _How_ close?"

"How the hell should I know? I'm surprised we got that much out of him."

"But he accosted her in her bed?" The monk's eyebrows gave a little wiggle.

Inuyasha snorted. "He's not your kind of crazy."

Miroku conceded that with a smirk. "So what was he after?"

"Peace of mind?" It was hard to explain. "He was anxious, maybe even desperate. This matters to him. _She_ matters to him."

The monk frowned. "In what sense?"

"He's not saying. Not sure he knows."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** August 30, 2019  
 **Prompt:** Desperation, suggested by musingsdesign  
 **Words:** 100


	104. Skeptical

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for one who's thinking clearly. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 104: Skeptical**

"He _admitted_ that it distresses him when you leave his presence?" asked Sango.

"Yes." Kagome twisted her hair in a towel. "Although he used fewer words."

"And you don't think that's strange?"

"Erm… what do you mean?"

"The people he cared about died because he wasn't there." Sango set aside her soap. "Maybe he's afraid it'll happen again."

Kagome hesitated. What color was fear? "I can't picture him _afraid_."

"I'm just surprised it would take a wish on the Shikon-no-Tama to make him feel what _anyone_ would feel."

"You think he's lying?"

"I think he doesn't like to explain himself."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** September 3, 2019  
 **Prompt:** Towel, suggested by Pili  
 **Words:** 100


	105. Concealed

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the one with reasons. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 105: Concealed**

The more Kagome thought about it, the more convinced she was that Sesshoumaru hadn't really _said_ anything except to demand that she stay. He hadn't explained _why_.

Did secretiveness have a color?

If so, she was dipped in it.

Why hadn't she told anyone about Sesshoumaru's stripes? Maybe because he wouldn't like people to know he was subject to moods? But… that didn't excuse her from keeping it secret from him.

Kagome deepened her voice. "My reasons are my own."

If pressed, she'd say it had to do with pale pink, butter yellow, and a very rare shade of blue.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** September 6, 2019  
 **Prompt:** Concealed, suggested by Jelena Lee  
 **Words:** 100


	106. Gaining

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the strong one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 106: Gaining**

Sesshoumaru couldn't take back anything he may have said in the past, but neither was he bound by past opinions. His brother could be crude, but he found he appreciated Inuyasha's blunt manner and brisk actions. They made little of much.

"Oi. You able to do that thing yet?"

"Thing?"

Inuyasha waved a hand. "Stand in midair."

"Hnn." Sesshoumaru used his gaining power to hover above the woodland path.

His brother snorted. "I'm telling you right now, you're _not_ that tall."

He arched a brow.

"Smug bastard. No way you're half a head taller after I took off your legs!"

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** September 13, 2019  
 **Prompt:** Crude, suggested by Bubbleloveworld  
 **Words:** 100


	107. Appreciable

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the one who likes to travel. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 107: Appreciable**

Sesshoumaru dipped, but not to correct his height. His strength _was_ returning, but slowly.

Inuyasha backed up under him, making no comment when he returned to his respite. An appreciable quality.

"I've been thinking." Inuyasha's dipping ears communicated caution. "Maybe we should start looking for a youkai for you."

He tried to fathom his brother's meaning and failed.

Inuyasha shrugged. "If you want. Just offering."

"Explain."

"Those saddlebags Kohaku brought back… the ones your dragon carried. We maybe could look for something to carry them. And you." His grip tightened. "Not that I mind this. But Kagome thought _you_ might."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** September 17, 2019  
 **Prompt:** Respite, suggested by Tenzi  
 **Words:** 100


	108. Better

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the emotional one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 108: Better**

Kagome had agreed to stay, and she went one better by staying close.

She _knew_ it was better because with each day, Sesshoumaru's stripes lightened and brightened, ranging through a peaceful palette that was impossible to replicate with colored pencils.

She made notes. She looked for causes.

Not that she'd ever _really_ figure him out. People were too complex for it to be that simple. But she liked having clues. Even when they told her things weren't entirely better.

"Miko."

"Hmm?" She swiped at her eyes and tried for a smile.

Sesshoumaru demanded, "Why are you crying?"

 _Because you can't._

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** September 20, 2019  
 **Prompt:** Shift/Shifting, suggested by Saholia and Jelena Lee  
 **Words:** 100


	109. Nomadic

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the one who's only half joking. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 109: Nomadic**

It was only meant to be one day. Walk into the mountains, far from any villages, in hopes of encountering a youkai to saddle. But Kagome noticed something important. "I've _missed_ this."

They all had. They'd quested for so long, it was part of them now. All they'd needed was an excuse to set out again.

Miroku joked about building two homes a day's journey from each other.

Sango retorted that he'd miss swindling innkeepers.

Inuyasha recommended they _all_ acquire travel beasts and join Sesshoumaru in wandering the countryside.

"He'd like that," interjected Kagome.

Sesshoumaru silently bristled.

 _Because it's true._

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** September 30, 2019  
 **Prompt:** Wanderlust, suggested by Nilee1 _and_ Wanderer, suggested by Jelena Lee  
 **Words:** 100

 **Author's Note:** For those following my original stories, the 4th story in the Songs of the Amaranthine collection will release digitally on 4/4. Appropriate, right?! ::twinkle::


	110. Preferred

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the one who's accustomed to questing. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 110: Preferred**

"You got a preference?" Inuyasha asked. "Another dragon, maybe?"

Sesshoumaru looked away, not trusting his voice.

"No," said Kagome. "Something else. But what?"

"There are twin-tails in these mountains," said Kohaku.

The monk said, "Totosai rides an ox."

"Your friend Hatchi has given us rides." Kagome sought Sesshoumaru's gaze and added, "A tanuki."

"There are the other divine beasts," offered Sango. "Tiger, phoenix, turtle."

Inuyasha snorted.

Sesshoumaru tended to agree.

"Serpents are easier to come by," said Miroku.

Kagome pouted. "Couldn't we try for something more… cuddly?"

He blinked.

She beamed.

"Right." Inuyasha shrugged. "Guess we've got ourselves a quest."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** October 15, 2019  
 **Prompt:** Quest, suggested by KageBushin  
 **Words:** 100


	111. Meddlesome

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the reassuring one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 111: Meddlesome**

One day became two. Two became four. And although they were far from the sorts of places where humans flourished, they spied three, then five more. Dirty. Frightened.

"I'll speak with them," said Miroku, whose staff jingled reassurances.

Kagome edged closer to the inu-brothers and plucked at Sesshoumaru's sleeve. "What's happened?"

His gaze didn't waver from Miroku. "The monk is meddling."

Sesshoumaru's stripes remained a rich magenta. A good sign.

"They're homeless." Inuyasha's ears pricked. "A bunch of them are hiding out here."

"Hiding from what?" asked Kagome.

Sesshoumaru's gaze slanted her way. "Why are you interested?"

 _Because you are._

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** November 1, 2019  
 **Prompt:** Sleeve, suggested by WhisperIt  
 **Words:** 100


	112. Warring

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the skeptical one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 112: Warring**

From their polite distance, Kagome alternated between watching Miroku and watching the inu-brothers for reaction. But Inuyasha's ears were as steady as the magenta in Sesshoumaru's stripes.

Miroku returned, all smiles. "Refugees. A few families from a fief that was overrun."

"How sad," murmured Kagome. _Realities of the warring states era._

"We are invited to share a meal."

" _All_ of us?" asked Inuyasha.

"Certainly!"

The hanyou folded his arms. "They know what we are?"

Miroku calmly answered, "My friends."

"You _know_ what I mean, houshi."

"That will not matter." His gaze lifted to the treetops. "They _need_ friends like mine."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** December 3, 2019  
 **Prompt:** Fief, suggested by SomebodyLost  
 **Words:** 100


	113. Rudimentary

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the one who likes regular baths. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 113: Rudimentary**

These people were getting by. Barely. Rudimentary shelter. Scant belongings. And none of the safety found in greater numbers.

"You done good to make it this long." Inuyasha accepted a bowl and sniffed. "Why'd you pick this place?"

Their leader, a man called Masa, pointed. "Hot spring."

"Keh. Sounds familiar." He rolled his eyes at Kagome. "But you _gotta_ know these woods aren't exactly safe."

Masa dragged his gaze from Sesshoumaru. "Oh. Uhh. It's been quiet."

"Ah. Understandable." Miroku, deep into his own serving of stew, paused to point up with his spoon. "However, I am sensing an ominous cloud."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** December 6, 2019  
 **Prompt:** Rudimentary, suggested by Nilee1  
 **Words:** 100


	114. Quiet

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the prosaic one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 114: Quiet**

For one fleeting moment, Kagome thought Miroku was dusting off old schemes, but Shippo's eyes were wide, his tail puffed double.

"The quiet might have lasted." Kohaku was completely calm. "They can sleep for years."

Sango said, "It probably woke because it senses a threat."

"Woulda happened eventually, once it got hungry," added Inuyasha. "But yeah. It knows he's here."

"He?" Masa echoed uncertainly.

"My brother."

Attention swung to Sesshoumaru, who gazed with lordly indifference into the teacup he cradled so gracefully.

Kagome smiled at the way pink softened through his stripes before goldening. _Pleased_ to be considered a threat.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** December 11, 2019  
 **Prompt:** Lordly, suggested by miraclesnjoy  
 **Words:** 100


	115. Unobtrusive

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the quiet one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 115: Unobtrusive**

Miroku offered their services, and Sango outlined a plan. But Kagome was more interested in what was happening away from the limelight.

Sesshoumaru unobtrusively pressed his portion of stew on Kohaku. Not for the first time. And not to be rude to their hosts. It was patently obvious that Kohaku—like any other teenaged boy—was always hungry.

Which was cuter, Sesshoumaru looking out for Kohaku, or Kohaku letting him?

Because she was watching, Kagome saw Sesshoumaru notice the encampment's children—shabbily dressed and staring. Saw how his fingers curled. Saw the sudden saturation of turbulent greens. Pensive. Uneasy. Afraid.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** December 15, 2019  
 **Prompt:** Turbulent, suggested by Lexie  
 **Words:** 100


	116. Captivating

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the one who's made an impression. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 116: Captivating**

Dark and sickly greens. They _did_ apply here, but not in the usual way. Sesshoumaru wasn't in pain. This dread wasn't for himself.

Kagome pressed a hand to her heart.

While she wasn't blind to the hardships of the Sengoku Jidai, she preferred to look on the bright side, focusing on examples of human courage, honor, and perseverance. Rough realities caused any act of kindness to shine.

Rarer by far—and therefore more captivating—were those moments when a youkai proved equally brave, considerate, and even kind.

Raising her hand, Kagome gave voice to Sesshoumaru's concern. "What about the children?"

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** December 17, 2019  
 **Prompt:** Captivate, suggested by DarumaSan  
 **Words:** 100


	117. Blind

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the clear-sighted one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 117: Blind**

They were missing the point. Sesshoumaru fidgeted through the taijiya's battle plans and the monk's barrier plans. So focused on the stirrings of danger. So blind to something much more basic. _This is no place for children._

Suddenly, Kagome was at his side. "No?" she asked.

He arched a brow. What was she even asking?

Kohaku crossed to them and knelt. His whole attitude was expectant, as if silently awaiting orders.

"You seem… dissatisfied." The miko studied his face. "Frustrated?"

"Oi." Inuyasha stalked over, brows knit. "Got something to contribute?"

"No." Sesshoumaru flicked his fingers at Kohaku. "But he may."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** December 21, 2019  
 **Prompt:** Order, suggested by Ambrosia  
 **Words:** 100


	118. Perturbed

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the one with much to offer. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 118: Perturbed**

"There is something I can do?"

Sesshoumaru could feel the intensity of Kohaku's focus like a touch. He hated this… this _alteration_. Some power outside himself had tampered with his perception. Sesshoumaru was displeased with the Jewel for meddling, but his perturbation ended there. With the Shikon-no-Tama.

"Hnn." Stretching out a hand, he let his fingertips brush Kohaku's arm, willing him to understand. "This is no place for children."

Miroku began a patient reiteration of his plan, but Inuyasha waved him off. "He heard you. Hear him out."

Sesshoumaru sighed.

Kohaku asked, "What should I do?"

"Villagers need a village."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** December 24, 2019  
 **Prompt:** Perturb, suggested by Ursula  
 **Words:** 100


	119. Hidden

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the commanding one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 119: Hidden**

Sesshoumaru wasn't entirely surprised when Kagome blurted a spirited, "But that's _perfect_! There's plenty of room!"

The taijiya siblings exchanged a long look and a brief nod, and the woman began, "My brother and I come from a hidden village. It's… no longer…."

Miroku slipped an arm around her waist. "Many brave people died. The family homes stand empty. We could lead you there."

"Keh." Inuyasha stepped forward commandingly. Fixing Sesshoumaru with a gaze that was so very like their father's, he gruffly added, "If you're willing to get along with us, could be a good place to start over."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** December 27, 2019  
 **Prompt:** Spirited, suggested by midori Haru  
 **Words:** 100


	120. Eager

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the ready one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 120: Eager**

"Go!" The promise of battle put a growl into Sesshoumaru's command as he pointed.

"Don't gotta tell me twice!"

Inuyasha sprang upward, eager as ever to engage a foe. Even though he was in no position to draw Tetsusaiga. They floated high and higher, and with a crackling of joints, Sesshoumaru unleashed his poison whip. To his credit, Inuyasha didn't even flinch.

The _dokkaso_ clipped a wing, sending an ugly, ungainly youkai floundering into the path of the taijiya siblings. Kohaku's chain scythe rattled, and Sango followed up with the short sword from her considerable arsenal.

It ended too soon.

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** January 1, 2020  
 **Prompt:** Float, suggested by littlethings824  
 **Words:** 100


	121. Restless

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the one with strength to spare. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 121: Restless**

"Go," Sesshoumaru ordered. Even though he hated repeating himself. Even if he may have been begging.

His brother gripped hard and dashed through shadow-thick woods. Eventually, he spoke. "It's good you can use that again. Want some target practice?"

He grunted.

Inuyasha launched himself at a large tree, shaking leaves free.

It was clumsy at first. Inuyasha wasn't some docile mount. He kicked and twisted, forcing Sesshoumaru to continually adjust. Pushing limits. Defying death.

"Fool," he muttered when a looping strand of poison cut close.

Inuyasha paused on a limb, muscles coiled. "Done?"

Sesshoumaru gave the only possible answer. "More."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** January 3, 2020  
 **Prompt:** Dashing, suggested by xkr  
 **Words:** 100


	122. Dissatisfied

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the fidgeter. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 122: Dissatisfied**

Sesshoumaru came to a decision. "You were right."

"Yeah?" Inuyasha eased him to a seat under an old pine and busied himself gathering kindling.

"About a suitable mount."

Silvery ears dipped as his brother turned crestfallen. "That bad, huh?"

"To free your arms," Sesshoumaru sternly countered. "Neither of us can wield Father's fangs like this."

Inuyasha's whole countenance lifted. Soon a small fire blazed. "So… did our old man use poison?"

"My mother's clan carries the trait."

He fidgeted. "Speaking of mothers…."

Sesshoumaru braced himself for an awkward exchange.

His brother slowly fed needles into the fire. "New moon's tonight."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** January 7, 2020  
 **Prompt:** Crestfallen, suggested by Onion  
 **Words:** 100


	123. Heated

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the heavy one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 123: Heated**

"Why are we stopping here?"

Inuyasha wasn't sure how to read his brother's sudden tension. "What's wrong with here?"

"Trees are a _feeble_ defense."

He bit his tongue. Half his life had been spent up trees… or pinned to one.

Sesshoumaru's jaw worked. "Humans are easy prey."

"Keh." Inuyasha couldn't let that pass. "I'm not defenseless. Or stupid. There's plenty of time to get back before I can't lift you."

" _That_ is not the issue," Sesshoumaru growled.

"Idiot."

Sesshoumaru's glare was heated enough to warm Inuyasha's heart.

"Idiot," he repeated softly. "I gotta say it? I'm not defenseless. You're here."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** January 10, 2020  
 **Prompt:** Issue, suggested by WhisperIt  
 **Words:** 100


	124. Insistent

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the self-conscious one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 124: Insistent**

At the encampment, Inuyasha lowered his brother to the seat Kohaku had ready.

Sesshoumaru snagged his sleeve. "Stay close."

"Not happening."

The bastard glared up at him.

With a sigh, Inuyasha sat, which was better. Sure, he joked about it, but it made him hella uneasy whenever he had to look down on his older brother. It was all wrong, somehow.

"I won't stay in the open." He rolled his eyes toward the refugees. "I don't like being stared at."

"I will accompany you."

Inuyasha nodded. "That's fair. But Kagome usually stays with me. So it'll be three of us."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** January 14, 2020  
 **Prompt:** Fair, suggested by KymmaRaven  
 **Words:** 100


	125. Remembered

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this audacious adventure... especially for the scrappy one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

 **Chapter 125: Remembered**

"That okay?" Inuyasha checked.

Sesshoumaru still had him by the sleeve, rubbing absently at the sturdy fire-rat. "This belonged to Father."

"Oh. Yeah." What else could he say? "Myoga told me."

"Hnn." And more softly, "I remember it."

Inuyasha found there was even less to say. Not one thing.

Sesshoumaru seemed lost in thought. "He wanted to protect you."

For many years, these clothes had been Inuyasha's only shelter, his only shield. But they'd never seemed like much of an inheritance. Just leftovers. Scraps for the mongrel.

His brother blinked. "He may have been trying to protect you from me."

* * *

 **Original Posting Date:** January 17, 2020  
 **Prompt:** Sturdy, suggested by Clutterfiend  
 **Words:** 100


End file.
